Tainted Gifts
by Sheankelor
Summary: Here is my idea of how the Shitennou turned and what happened later. This is a series of short stories written for SailorMoon Monthly Fanfic Challenge Community in LiveJournal. Rated T as a precaution, most are a K. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. Tainted gifts

Title: Tainted giftsAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (ties)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime silver millenium  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

Tainted gifts

Kunzite held back the aggravated sigh when he saw the red-head lady-in-waiting lurking near-by. _'There is too much that we have to get done. We don't have time to play romance games. Not while there is an enemy in our midst.'_ The four lords continued walking down the hallway. As they cut through the observatory, the woman approached them.

"My lords." She rushed towards them as she called out to them. "My lords. Please wait a moment."

The four lords eyes met for a brief moment. They knew this lady had the ear of the queen. It wouldn't be wise to ignore her. They stopped and watched her as she caught up with them. That was when they noticed she carried four small boxes.

When she reached them, she handed them each a box. "A small token for you. Please open them." She stood waiting, with her eyes fastened on them. Her anticipation was almost palpable.

Nephrite reined in his temper. _'If we open them quickly, we can get on with our duties.'_ A quick glance at his companions confirmed that they were thinking the same thing. All four of them quickly open the box and looked in. There, nestled in a bed of soft cloth, was a stone. Jadite's, Nephrite's, and Zoisite's were varying shades of green, but Kunzite's was a pale translucent pink.

Nephrite felt compelled to touch the stone. Slowly he reached his hand up and brushed a finger down the surface of it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others do the same. As his finger reached the end of the stone, he wrapped his hand around it and lifted it out of its box. That was when he felt it. The closing of a trap. He tried to throw the stone away from him, but his hand would not let it go.

Kunzite knew they had been caught. He also felt that there wasn't much time. The king and the prince needed to know who had sent them this gift, and that they had been caught. _'The lady. She has to run and tell them. She should know who sent the gifts.'_ Through the ever thickening bonds that were trying to control him, Kunzite forced himself to look at her, and try to tell her to get help. One look at her face told him that all was lost.

Instead he forced out an accusation. "You... It was you all the time."

A superior smile graced her lips. "You are a strong one. But soon you will be mine." Her eyes flickered over them. "You will soon be completely tied to me. Bound by your hearts, minds, and souls."

As they fought to escape, the unseen ropes looped themselves around the four prisoners. The red-headed lady stood there watching them as their bodies stood motionless, but their souls tried to flee.

In a triumphant voice, she taunted them. "You can't run away. You will never be able to escape me. Even in death you will be tied to me."

When their souls were locked into darkness, she knew that they were hers to control. Holding out her hand, she demanded. "Give me the stones."

All four held out the stones to her. "Yes, ..." A puzzled look crossed their faces. In her most regal voice she filled in the empty space. "Queen Beryl."

The four prisoners bowed. "Yes, Queen Beryl." 


	2. Flirting with danger

Title: Flirting with dangerAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (flirting)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime silver mellinium  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

Flirting with danger 

  
_'Hotheaded, always running headlong into danger. I expected it from Nephrite, but Jadeite and even Zoisite are doing it.'_ Queen Beryl stroked her crystal ball, as she gazed at her generals as they battled the last of the Earth's resistance forces. _'The only one who is not rushing headlong into danger is Kunzite, and his casualty count is always high.'_ She felt Kunzite's arrival as he returned from the battlefield.

Kunzite strode deeper into the dark kingdom's stronghold, heading to report into Queen Beryl. When he saw her, he knew he wanted to despise her, to destroy her, but he also knew he couldn't do either. She had made sure of that. He stopped at the foot of her throne and bowed.

"My Queen, the resistance on the north is crushed."

Beryl looked haughtily down at his lowed head. "Good, but you need to plan better. Your men are needed for when we strike the Moon Kingdom. They do us no good dead on the fields of Earth."

Kunzite rose from his bow. "I shall try harder, My Queen."

"See that you do!" Beryl's eyes flashed. She glanced back at the cloud that showed the other three generals. Her eyes narrows as she caught sight of Nephrite. He barely escaped being struck down by the resistance force.

Kunzite followed her gaze. He felt a small chill pass through his heart as he watched his companions continually place themselves into dangerous situations. He could tell that Queen Beryl was also upset about it.

Beryl clenched her hand tightly around her crystal ball. "The fools! Are they trying to get themselves kill!?"

Kunzite kept his face blank, but the small section of his mind that he still controlled was racing. _'They probably are, subconsciously.'_ Kunzite made sure to keep _his_ own thought low in his mind. He didn't think she knew that he had that much control, and he was sure the others didn't. _'They are flirting with danger every chance they get. But so am I, but in a different way. I push the traitors under my command into danger. They are courting death, and I'm trying to give it.'_ He tried to feel remorse, but it wouldn't come. All he felt was hope that she would not catch him.

Then he felt Queen Beryl's eyes on him again. He shifted his gaze to her face. and waited silently. She stared at for a long moment, testing the bonds she had placed for weaknesses. Kunzite waited for her to find them.

Finally she waved her hand towards the door. "You may go, and plan an attack against the resistance forces in the most southern section."

As Kunzite turned to leave he caught sight of Zoisite going down under the Eastern general's sword. He paused just long enough to see Zoisite squirm away from the attack. _'I wish they wouldn't flirt with Death so well.'_ Then he quickly left the throne room. He was already planning the best strategy to lose as many of his men as possible. 


	3. Locked in Darkness

Title: Locked in darknessAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (day 8:"The Only One" by Evanescence )  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (early in the first season)  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

Locked in darkness 

Mamoru's eyes shifted back and forth under his eyelids. The dream had started out wonderfully. He was strolling in a garden with his four closest friends. The white haired one _' I should know his name.'_ threw back his head and laughed at something one of the others had said. Soon all of them were laughing.

Then that scene faded into a silvery mist, and was replaced by another one. This one he knew happened after the first one. _'As if dreams had time.'_ He was standing in a large dirt circle, with a long sword in his hand. Mamoru lifted it, and was surprised that he knew how to swing it. The brown haired friend joined him in the circle. _'Neph... His name is Neph something.'_ With a glance to his left, the brown haired friend caught the signal the friend with short blond hair gave. Mamoru watched as Neph attacked him, and then he felt himself react._'We're sparing. This must be a practice circle.'_ Letting go of his worries, Mamoru let his body move through the patterns it knew so well. Then he heard a noise behind him, turning so he could still see Neph, he saw his other blond haired friend enter the circle. _'His name is Zoi.'_ Unsure if they were both going to attack him, he readied an attack. Just as Zoi launched his attack, the silver mist was back.

When he could see again, Jade _'That's his name.'_ was fighting some sort of monster in front of him. Zoi and Neph were trying to take out it's companions. Mamoru felt for his sword while looking for the white haired friend. _'Where is Kun? He needs to be here!'_ Not feeling his sword, Mamoru looked down at his waist and found that he was not carrying a weapon at all. Then he heard Jade scream. Grabbing the nearest stout tree branch, Mamoru rushed in and started to attack the monster. Jade glared at him. "Get back! We're here to protect you!"

Mamoru dropped back, startled. Someone was protecting him. Normally he protected others. He tried to call up a red rose. One that he could throw at a distance and save his friend. None came to his hand. The fight was covered in a dark mist. Mamoru felt that the dream was turning for the worst.

As the dark mist melted away, his four friends were with him again. _' Good. They all made it.'_ But something was wrong. They weren't laughing. No one was smiling. All of them looked at him in disgust. When Kun spoke, his voice was neutral. "You have to stop seeing her. Our kind does not mix with theirs.'

Mamuro felt his brow crease. He knew that this was important, but he couldn't figure out why. Kun's eyes showed that he thought that Mamoru would understand. Mamoru searched all four pairs of eyes. Everyone of them had the same closed look. He knew that somehow the hearts of his best friends had been turned against him. The dark mist billowed up again, but this time it seemed to come from the hearts of the four men standing in front of him.

When the mist had cleared, Mamoru found himself on the moon, dancing the night away with Usagi. _'Surely this dream is going to get better now. Even if she is a ditsy blond.'_ He let the dream pull him where it willed. In it he found out that he and Usagi were more than acquaintances. He heard himself vow to protect her. That was when the feeling of dread seeped into his bones. **They** were coming. The four men he had called friends. Even as he watched a black cloud boiled up to the Moon. Then the men came crashing down, and spread out, attacking all that were in sight. Leading them were Kun, Jade, Zoi, and Neph. The scene started to mist over again, but this time the mist was all the colors of the rainbow. Before he was consumed, he saw something attempting to get Usagi. Without thinking, he jumped in front of her.

The scene was gone. Mamoru stood in the darkness. He waited to either wake-up or fall into the next part. But the darkness remained. Impatient, he started to pace. That was when he heard the sound of someone crying. Carefully, he followed the sound through the unrelenting darkness. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw a small dark room. There, sitting on chairs that blended with the darkness, where his four friends. _'Even now I still consider them friends. After all I have seen them do. After they betrayed me. They are still my friends.'_

Not knowing what to expect, he walked closer. Jade, Zoi, and Neph were quietly crying, while Kun looked extremely sad. But when he stepped into the room, Kun looked at him. Then in one fluid motion, Kun shoved him out. "You can not come in here."

Mamoru felt his face harden. "Why not? You are my friends, and..." He looked at the other three, still lost in their grief.

Kun's mask slipped, and for a brief moment his wanting, his sorrow, shown on his face. Hardening his expression, he blocked Mamoru's path. But when he spoke his voice was soft, and laced with remorse. "Not now. You can not come to us, and we can not come to you. All our lives, we have been waiting for you. We have been waiting for our true leader.' Kun smiled fleetingly."For our friend." The smile faded. "But it is not to be yet. When the Heaven's Light shines down on us, then we will be free."

Mamoru's ears barely caught the last softly spoken word. "Free?" He searched for bars, or anything that held them in the room. "I don't see..."

Kun broke in. "You can't see the bonds that hold us here." He reached out with his hand, but stopped short, letting it fall back to his side. He continued in an abrupt tone. "Go!"

Mamoru stepped back surprised at the tone, and turned to leave. Then he caught the distressed look on Kun's face in his peripheral vision. Turning back, he stepped as close as he could get without entering the room. "Know you are not the only ones who are lost and grieving. I know that pain all too well. Soon... soon all will be well. I will find you." With his promise echoing around them, Mamoru spun back around, and fled through the darkness towards the light.

Mamoru sat up in bed, and felt his eyes turn towards the moon. The dream slowly faded from his mind. All he could remember was that somewhere out there he had someone to save, but he couldn't remember who. 


	4. Reawakening

Title: Re-awakening Author: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (running away)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime end of S  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

Re-awakening

  
All four of them felt it. The ending of time. A large blast that destroyed everything. As the apartment building collapsed, their stones were flung onto the ground. But that injustice didn't matter, because in the next moment they were gone.

Zoisite could feel the hard ground under his cheek. The pieces of gravel were digging into his face and his hands. As he slowly opened his eyes, he spotted Kunzite laying off to the right of him. Jadeite and Nephrite were on his left. Carefully he pushed himself up to a sitting position, and then looked at the destruction around him. Finally, he raised his eyes to the sky. There, standing on a tall spire, was the Queen of the Moon. Healing energy was flowing from her like life-giving water.

Slowly, the four lords dragged themselves to their feet. Then they stared all around them as their world was healed. All the people were returned to life, the buildings were restored, and all the plants were revived. Finally they looked at each other.

Jadeite was the first to speak. "She healed us, too? Are we really alive?"

Nephrite looked back at the lady on the spire. "I think she did. Well, at least she gave us back our physical forms. Endymion healed us from the darkness."

Zoisite shook his head. "No. Well not really. Both of them did. The Moon Princess and Endymion both broke Beryl's spell."

Kunzite narrowed his eyes slightly as he searched the ground. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. Lying next to his foot was a small, light pink gem. Carefully he stepped away from it, and waited to feel it pull him back. It didn't. A feeling of relief washed over him. He was finally free. "But she did break the last tie. I'm no longer bound to the stone."

The other lords started looking for their stones, and once they found them they tested the bond between them. It was gone.

Nephrite was the first to voice in a hushed whisper what the rest were thinking. "We're free." Turning carefully, he walked away from the green stone. The others moved to join him.

Their eyes met, and in an intense voice, Kunzite spoke. "We are finally free to do our duty. We no longer have to let the Moon Princess's guardians do it for us."

Nephrite looked like he was about to agree, but the an errant thought crossed his mind. "We need to adjust to the current time period. And we need to test our strengths, and train again. Then we will be ready to take up our posts."

Zoisite nodded in agreement. "We need to prove ourselves, if only to ourselves, before we approach him. "

Kunzite looked at Jadeite, waiting for his opinion. Jadeite frowned slightly as he spoke. "But isn't that running away? We have a duty to fulfill, one that we have been shirking since the end of the silver millennium."

The other three contemplated his question. Finally Nephrite answered. "We had to train, to prepare, the first time we came to his court. I think we need to do so again."

Zoisite continued. "And I think we need to show him that we are ready, and can handle whatever comes. Also, I think we need to understand this world that we are to guard." He finished in a soft whisper. "And I don't want to show myself to him until I feel worthy. Until I have forgiven myself for the wrongs I did to our people."

Their eyes meet once again. Understanding and agreement flowed between them. Kunzite spoke for all of them. "Then we are going to run away for now. No, it's not running away, it is strategic retreat. We will come back physically and mentally prepared to handle our duty."

All of them nodded in agreement. With the swirling of cloaks, they turned to leave the city. Just as they started walking away, Nephrite turned back and carefully walked back to his stone. He stooped down to pick it up. The other three looked at him with puzzled, slightly fearful, looks. Seeing their expressions, Nephrite felt compelled to explain. "I'm keeping it. Not because I'm tied to it, but because I was. I will not leave it for some enemy to find, and figure out how to reactivate the spell. I will not run away from every green stone I see, because I know the dangerous one is with me."

Comprehension flooded their faces, and they too retrieved their stone. 


	5. Relearning old skills

Title: Relearning old skillsAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (resentment)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts.

Relearning old skills

Zoisite blew his hair out of his eyes. He really wanted a piece of string to tie it back. His eyes searched the ground, looking for anything that would work. _'To think, I, one of the most powerful lords on the Earth, has been reduced to looking for a piece of trash to tie my hair.'_ A smirk crossed his face. _'Then again, ever since we were revived, all four of us have been scrounging for our existence.' _

Flipping his hair back over his shoulder in disgust, he reached down to adjust his sword. As he brushed his hand over his belt, he felt the stone. Resentment coiled in his guts. _'She still has power over us. Just enough to make us have to carry these things.'_ He knew that the stone actually had no power over them anymore. They had all been cleansed, and all the bonds and ties had been torn. The only thing that kept the stones with them was the fear that someone could use them against them.

He glanced at the others as he pulled out the stone. _'We are supposed to be practicing our attacks, and focusing on our ties to the Earth.'_ He threw the stone up and down in his hand. _'And this would make the perfect thing to focus on. I could easily attack it. If I could destroy it... then I could really consider myself healed.'_ He set the stone in a safe spot. One he could attack and not hurt anyone. Then he walked back a few paces. _'Or I can at least lash out at it. Maybe I could stop resenting its hold then. Because I've made it my sparing partner, not the shadow of my old keeper.'_

Starting with his arm straight down, with the palm side out, he raised it slowly to chest height, and then quickly pulled it back towards his chest. He did this three more time. When he was sure he had the pattern down , he launched his attack.

"Under Tow!" As he lifted his hand, water shot out and wrapped around the stone, and when he pulled his hand back, the stone slid towards him.

"Good Job! You succeeded in making it work!"Kunzite smiled at him. The others were looking at him as well. Kunzite continued speaking. "So, how did you do it?"

Jadeite caught sight of the stone. "Why is your stone on the ground?"

Zoisite smirked again. "I thought it would give me something to focus on. Something I didn't mind attacking. It worked."

Kunzite pulled his stone out. "So, we can focus on our hatred, out resentment, and lash out at them. That almost sounds like using dark energy."

Nephrite shook his head. "No, that is attacking an enemy. And we all resent what these stone stood for. Maybe it would be therapeutic to attack them. We couldn't do so before."

Kunzite let the stone roll about in his hand. "Therapeutic? As long as we don't tap into negative energy... I think it would be okay. And that attack was one of Zoisite's, not one of the Dark Kingdom's. Let's try it."

Each of them went back into their practice areas and placed their stones down.

Kunzite brought his right hand up in front of his chest, and twisted it around twice before thrusting his arm straight out in front of him while calling out, "Soul's Wind!" A small tornado erupted from his outstretched hand and caught up his stone, spinning it around.

Nephrite rested his first two fingers on his heart. Then, as he flung his hand out from his chest, he called out, "Heart's Flame!" Blue and red flames dances from his fingers, scorching the ground around his target.

When Jadeite raise his hand, the hilt of his dagger was visible. He practiced twisting his wrist around until it was almost a blur. He stopped and then he twisted it around twice while calling out, "Magnetic Shock!" Electric bolts danced around his hand, flew off, and then hit the stone.

Jadeite smiled as he smelled the ozone crackling. It felt good to use his own gift. _'I'm sure I can do the other one. I'm going to try.'_ He reached both of his hands out, grabbed at the air, and pulled down hard. "Earth's Pull!" The grass around the stone bent to the ground, and then the trees above it started to lean over until their branches touched the ground. Finally the ground itself compacted all around the stone. Jadeite let go of the air. The grass and the trees sprang back up. The trees swayed back and forth wildly. _'Oops! I have to remember to do that slowly around trees and such.'_ He picked up his stone and examined it. _'It's still perfect. That is a strong stone.'_ As he rolled it around in his hand, he realized that he didn't resent the stone as much as before. Then he felt the stares. Looking up, he saw his companions staring at him. Then as one they nodded their heads, and turned back to their practice attacks.

As Jadeite watched Kunzite raised his hands and positioned them for his strongest attack. "Earth's Gale!" Nephrite jumped away as the trees around him and Kunzite blew to the ground. Dusting the bits of debris off his suit, Nephrite prepared for his attack. "Volcanic Fury!" Lava flew out of his outstretched hands and poured over the ground. When it stopped flowing, the lava crackled and smoldered. Zoisite drew power from deep with in himself, and then called out, "Tsunami Crash!" A large wave of water smashed onto the rapidly cooling lava, changing it instantly into rock. 

For a moment they all stood still, staring at the wreckage they had caused. Then the others picked up their stones and held them carefully. As the four pairs of eyes meet, they felt their resentment fade. They stones had helped them unlock their powers. They nodded sharply at each other, quickly tucked the stones back into their belts, and started practicing in earnest. 


	6. In a moment of calm

Title: In a moment of calmAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (holiday)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

In a moment of calm 

Nephrite looked about the camp. It had been their home for the last couple of months. They were lucky to have chosen a forest that was standardly used for training exercises, both mental and physical. _'And today we are leaving. We have trained so much that our power leaps at our call.'_ The memory of many grueling hours of practice flashed through his mind. Interlaced with the images of using his gifts, were images of defending himself against each of his companions with only his sword or bare hands. _'Sometimes it was more than one against me. And I was also the attacker. We are ready. We are mentally and physically fit.'_ Picking up the last of his gear, he looked to Kunzite for directions.

Kunzite looked into the determined eyes of his friends, and dreaded what he had to say. _'They are all expecting to walk right up to Mamoru and settle in. But we can't. We still have a lot to learn.'_ Taking a fortifying breath, he started. "We aren't ready yet." He felt the hopeful atmosphere crash. "We have succeeded in the first part of our list. We are physically and mentally able to guard him, but..." Kunzite let his eyes rest on each one of them before continuing. "But...We are not capable of guarding this world that we are so out of touch with. We need to learn how to live in _today's_ world."

The disappointment was mixed with understanding as they trooped out of the woods and into the city of Tokyo. As they walked through the city, they could help but notice the stares they were getting, and they knew it was because of their outfits. As they set up camp that night, they had come to the conclusion that they had to find a job in an amusement park or a carnival.

Nephrite tossed a handful of nuts to a timid rabbit. "We're stuck. Since we can't change... and everyone that we see either thinks we are weird or that we work for a carnival... I guess we need to find a carnival that needs us."

Staring into a nearby stream, Jadeite whispered lightly." Or can at least find a use for us." He raised his eyes to the cherry trees in full bloom all around them. The quiet beauty of the scene soaked into him. The lanterns hung from the branches glowed softly in the night sky , and the cherry blossoms seemed to glow as well.

The others followed his gaze. The sight that meet their eyes brought a calm to them all. Laying back, the four lords let their anxiety and worry drift away on floating cherry blossoms. If their world could create such a lovely sight, then surely things would turn out fine for them, the protectors of this world.

In the calmness of the night before the cherry blossom festival, they felt as if something that had been dislocated was finally snapped back into place. They felt reconnected to the Earth. 


	7. You can't pay me enough

Title: You can't pay me enough Author: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (Eisenhower quote: day 13)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts.

You can't pay me enough 

Nephrite watched as Kunzite walked calmly out of the amusement park. _'He just turned his back on the best job offer that we've had yet, and he is even smiling about it.'_ Nephrite picked up his pace to catch up with his leader. "Why did you turn him down? That was the best offer we've had."

Kunzite looked over to where Jadeite and Zoisite were waiting before looking at Nephrite. "We can't work there. There is no way we would ever keep that job."

Nephrite's brow creased as he tried to make since of what Kunzite was saying."Why wouldn't we? I know that we can be a little hot-head and autocratic at times, but we have learned how to control that. For the most part at least."

Kunzite shook his head. "Didn't you notice?"

Nephrite recognized Kunzite's tone. Kunzite was expecting him to have the answer, and that answer was important. He let the interview replay through his mind. The first time through he found nothing amiss. The second time, he did. What stuck out was not the owner, nor his right hand man, it was the other performers. They were just a little too jumpy, and the atmosphere there was tinged with fear. Nodding his head slowly, he agreed. "Your right, we wouldn't have made it there."

Kunzite's eyes flickered back at the gate behind them. "He was not a good leader. The people under him look abused, like they live in fear. _I_ could not live like that again, and" He gazed back at Zoisite and Nephrite. "I would not put them in that position again either."

Nephrite clapped him on the shoulder. "Then lets find another place to look."

Kunzite nodded in agreement, and they continued on their way to break the bad news to the others.


	8. A lucky break

Title: A lucky breakAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (image:day 24)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

A lucky break 

  
Kunzite let his gaze travel briefly over the messy desk before returning them to the man who was talking to him. He wasn't sure why he was sitting in this office. _'Well, actually I do. The guard at the gate spotted us as we were looking for a now hiring sign. Luckily Jadeite remembers how to read some Japanese. And he dragged us in here. Even thought they aren't hiring.'_

The owner cleared his throat, attempting to catch the attention of the man across from him. "So, Nick said that you and your companions all have swords? Do you know how to use them? Or are they just decoration?"

Something in his tone caught Kunzite's attention. "Why would you carry a sword just for show?" He let his tone answer Mr. Yuuki's question.

Mr. Yuuki took a quick puff of his cigar. "Are you looking for a job? And if so, are you willing to show me what you can do with those swords?"

Kunzite squelched the hope that started to jump in his chest. "Yes, we are currently unemployed, and we would be willing to show you some of what we can do."

Mr. Yuuki took a couple more puffs on his cigar before resting it on the saucer of his coffee cup. After making sure it was balanced well, he gestured Kunzite to proceed him out the door. Once outside he stepped into the lead. "All of you follow me."

Kunzite waved the others to come on. They followed Mr. Yuuki to a nearby tent. When they stepped inside they saw a large well marked practice arena surrounded by stadium style seating.

Mr. Yuuki waved them into the arena as he sat in one of the stands. "Show me some of what you can do."

The four men walked slowly onto the stage. Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite noticed the serious look on Kunzite's face. Each one of them walked the area before getting ready for a good practice bout. As they drew their swords, Kunzite spoke to them in a near whisper. "Keep it slow, but do some flashy stuff."

Jadeite and Nephrite were the first to pair off. They both fell into a well practiced stance, and looked each other in the eye. One moment they were still and the next moment they were moving through a dance of skill. One they had done so many times before, one that changed every time they danced it. Once they reached the end, Kunzite and Zoisite took their place. Their dance was different than Jadeite's and Nephrite's. Their steps were a little slower, and their swings a little broader.

As soon as Zoisite stepped off the stage area, Jadeite slid in to fill his space, but this time with his daggers. Kunzite and Jadeite danced carefully about each other. They displayed their skill in the control they had instead of speed.

When they were finished, all four of them turned and faced Mr. Yuuki. Mr. Yuuki was studying them with a calm expression, and then finally spoke. "I have an offer to make you, if you wish to listen." Kunzite signaled his agreement to listen to it. Mr. Yuuki shook his head. "I think all four of you should listen and make the decision. Come on back to my office."

As they walked into the office, Kunzite was pleased to see it still standing, and the cigar still safely dropping its ashed into the saucer. Mr. Yuuki settled behind his desk, and looked at the four men watching him. "Here's my offer. You get an on site trailer.. it's kind of small, but there should be enough room for all of you. And if you want you can eat breakfast ans dinner in the meal tent. Of course you will get paid, and have two days off."

"How much are you offering to pay us, and is it one paycheck for all four of us, or different ones for each of us?"

Mr. Yuuki smiled around his cigar, and leaned forward. He sensed that they were going to be good hagglers, and he enjoyed haggling. 


	9. Dreams

Title: DreamsAuthor: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (pink)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime (In SuperS)  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

Dreams 

  
Jadeite was heading for the stage area when he saw a strange looking man walking around in the employee only area of the park. He turned his steps towards him. _'It will only be just a moment to send him on his way.'_ The closer he came to him, he started wondering if he was a new animal tamer. He was tall, dressed in pants that had tiger stripes and was carrying a long whip coiled up. Jadeite started to turn back to his original destination, but he was gripped with the feeling that something wasn't right.

Instead he called out to the stranger. "Excuse me! Can I help you find your way out?"

Tigerseye caught sight of the blond man heading towards him. _'Ah! A possibility. I came here hunting, and it seems that the game has been flushed out. Too bad that the it is a male. I would much prefer a female. Maybe I should just leave him alone.'_

Jadeite reached where Tigerseye was standing. "Are you new here? Do need help finding you way?" Jadeite felt even more certain that something was wrong.

Tigerseye frowned. This one felt like he would have a beautiful dream, but he really didn't like the idea of looking at a man's dream. With a careless wave of his hand, he dismissed Jadeite's question. "I don't work here. I'm recruiting. I'm sure you dream of preforming in a large, more prestigious group. Come join us at the Dead Moon Circus. We will fulfill all your dreams."

Tigerseye smiled with all the charm he could muster. _'There! Let him come to the circus and Fisheye can look at his dream. All that matters is that someone checks it.'_

Jadeite started to back away from him. "No, my dream has nothing to do with becoming a world class performer. It is much grander than that."

Tigerseye noticed that his prey was trying to escape. _'So he is going to make me look myself. What dream can be grander than being a world-class performer?'_ His curiosity perked up, and he uncoiled his whip.

"Un!" Tigerseye cracked his whip and a large board materialized. Jadeite spotted it, but too late. Tigerseye cracked his whip again. "Deux!" Jadeite found himself strapped down to the board. He tried to work the hilt of his dagger into the palm of his hand. With the last crack of his whip, Tigerseye called out the last word, the one that brought forth the mirror of dreams. "Trois!"

Jadeite felt part of himself being pulled out his body. The part that he guarded with special care. _'He can't have my dreams! They are mine. Not even Beryl could touch them!'_ A cry was ripped from his throat as he fought against Tigerseye's command. As he felt himself losing the battle, he shouted a mental cry for help. Then his head lolled over to the side, and his eyes went blank. Spinning in front of his chest was a small mirror framed in white with a pink ribbon on top edge of the frame.

Nephrite and Zoisite rounded the corner and stared briefly at the scene in in front of them. Half a breath latter they charged forward. Tigerseye took a step back as Nephrite and Zoisite placed themselves between him and Jadeite. As Tigerseye raised his whip, Nephrite threw his first attack. "Heart's Flame!" The blue and red flames shot form his fingers, striking Tigerseye and sending him flying.

Tigerseye pulled himself back up to his feet. He raised his whip, and focused on Nephrite. "Un!" A board appeared behind Nephrite.

Zoisite spotted it. Quickly raising his hand up, he called out his attack. "Under Tow!" The water wrapped itself around Tigerseye's legs and pulled him off balance once again. This time when he hit the ground, his whip flew out of his grasp.

As he pulled himself back up to his feet, the glowing mirror caught Tigerseye's attention. _'All I have to do is look into that mirror, and then I can go.'_ Snarling, he rushed towards Jadeite. "His dreams are mine to see! Out of my way!"

Zoisite jumped in between them, and Tigerseye ran right into him. Zoisite felt the momentum carry them back into Jadeite. Right before they landed on him, Zoisite felt a small resistance, but it quickly faded away. They both sprang away from Jadeite.

One look confirmed what Tigerseye suspected. _' The mirror is gone,'_ Tigerseye turned to leave. Nephrite's and Zoisite's eyes meet briefly, and then they turned to catch him. Then they felt and heard Jadeite's attack. "Earth's pull." Tigerseye was pulled to the ground. Zoisite turned in time to see Jadeite standing, well actually wobbling, free. Nephrite raised his hands for his next attack, but jerked his head around when he heard Jadeite collapse.

Tigerseye felt the weight holding him down release, and noticed that no-one was paying attention to him. He wasted no time escaping.

When Nephrite confirmed that Zoisite was checking on Jadeite, he started looking for Tigerseye, but he was no where to be seen.

As Jadeite came to, Zoisite felt fear coil up in him. Jadeite's eyes looked haunted and defeated. The same look they had held when they were under Beryl's power. _' We can't lose! We've come so far. Something... I need something to snap him out of it.'_ Searching his mind for anything he could use, he remembered the mirror.

"So, I guess that mirror was you dream?" Zoisite watched Jadeite's face carefully. Jadeite reacted as if he had been slapped. _'Well, it's better than nothing.'_

Infusing a teasing note into his voice, Zoisite continued. "So why do you have a pink ribbon on it? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Jadeite jerked himself up, and glared at Zoisite. Sounding stung, he answered sharply. "No! What are you implying?"

Zoisite just grinned, but he was silently cheering. The look in Jadeite's eyes was anything but defeated now.

Jadeite pulled himself up to his feet and glared down at Zoisite. "As anyone can tell you... Pink is the color of hope. So of course my dreams are surrounded by pink... they are filled with hope!" Dusting off his pants, he turned his back on his friends and started to walk off.

Zoisite gave a small sigh of relief and then stood up as well. Then he and Nephrite rushed to catch up. Once they did, Nephrite figured he better smooth things over just a bit. "So if pink means hope.. then all of us should have dreams that are saturated in pink. Right?"

Jadeite nodded, and then caught sight of Zoisite nodding as well. That was when he noticed the concern in their eyes. _'I almost gave up... that is what this is about. It has nothing to do with the color pink, or mirrors. It has everything to do with the dream we all share.'_ He stopped. The other two stopped and looked back at him. In a quite voice Jadeite spoke. "Thanks. I'm okay now. I won't give up on our dream. Not that easily."

The three of them looked at each other, their faces completely serious. And then Nephrite finally spoke. "None of us will."

All three of them jerked their heads up when they head the clock bell ring, and then they took off running. Kunzite would be very unhappy if they were late to their performance. 


	10. Fitting in

Title: Fitting inAuthor: Ree Theme: Shitennou (sword)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts.

Fitting in

  
Nephrite shook his head. "There is no way they'll let us in there. Not dressed as we are." 

Kunzite narrowed his eyes in disgust. "I can't believe that times have changed so much. We should be allowed to wear our swords where ever we go."

Zoisite attempted to fight the smile that was trying to escape. They had tried to convince Kunzite that they should leave their swords in the trailer during their first night on the town. He hadn't listened. And now they were stuck outside of every establishment. _'And it's all because he thinks we need to be armed at all times. That it would be dishonorable to leave his sword at home.'_ He gazed longingly at the door of the last place to they were going to try.

Nephrite shrugged. "Times change. Traditions change. People change." He stopped for a moment, and then continued. "Somehow the Senshi can change from everyday looking people into their Senshi forms. Even their clothing changes. Surely we can do the same."

Jadeite looked thoughtful. "I think we should try. It would be nice to fit in with everyone. And then maybe we can find a job outside of the amusement park."

All four nodded their heads in agreement. Finding a nearby ally, they each focused on changing forms.  
Nephrite was the first to succeed. Slowly his uniform melted into a nice suit and tie. His sword also disappeared. The only thing that remained the same was the necklace that held his stone.

Jadeite uncreased his brow when he noticed. "How did you do that?" The other three waited to hear Nephrite's answer.

In an hesitant voice, he answered them. "I thought of how the guardian senshi were less powerful in their normal forms, so I tried to let go of my powers, and then it happened."

Jadeite looked like he was about to try, but Kunzite's words stopped him. "Can you change back?"

Nephrite's eyes widened in alarm. He hadn't thought about that. Closing his eyes, he tried to change back. He felt as if the power inside of him was asleep. The only place he felt it active at all was in the stone. Raising his hand to the stone, he felt the fire burning in it. _'Fire... the sacred fire of Earth. That is where I draw my power from. Maybe...'_

Taking his hand off the stone, he focused on the power slumbering inside of him. "Awake." He waited, but nothing happened. Raising his hand once more to the stone that now burned with his power, his energy, he tried again. "Power of the sacred flame, Awake!"

He felt the the flame inside of him leap to life as the fire in the stone called to it. Kunzite and the others watched as blue and red flames danced around Nephrite. Every place they touched him, his old cloths appeared. When Nephrite opened his eyes, he felt the familiar weight of the cloak on his shoulders, and the sword at his hip. "Yes, I can."

Reaching inside once more, he released the flames, and changed back into a normal person. Brushing his hand down his suit jacket, he smiled as he teased. "So are you guys going to try, or am I going in alone?"

Jadeite was the next to succeed, and then Zoisite. Finally Kunzite was able to let go. Nephrite and Zoisite started out of the ally, but Kunzite stopped them. "Nephrite can change back, but I think we all need to try, just in case we need to quickly." Zoisite reined in his impatience. He knew Kunzite was right. You never knew when something was going to attack.

Each one looked into themselves, and found that their power was now focused in their stones that they had made into necklaces. Kunzite was the first to speak. "Power of the sacred wind, Awake!" Nephrite watched as the wind swirled around Kunzite until he was once again in his uniform, his cape blowing in the breeze.

Then Jadiete found his phrase. "Power of the unseen forces, Awake!" Darkness swirled about him until he to was back to his normal self. Startled by the darkness, Kunzite and Nephrite searched for any signs of negative energy, but found none.

Finally, Zoisite found his words. "Power of the sacred pool, Awake!" A pool of water formed under his feet and a light shone out of it, cloaking Zoisite in power, and his uniform.

All four lords stared at each other for a moment. Each impressed by the other's transformation. Nephrite then looked at the three transformed Lords in front of him. "So, I guess I'm still the only one getting in." Smiling he turned and started to walk out of the ally. Quickly releasing their transformations, the other three chased after him. They caught up with him at the door. As Nephrite tried to enter, a man at the door stopped him. "Can I see your ID?"

Nephrite reached into his pocket, hoping his ID from work was in there. It was. He held it out to the man. The man frowned. "I'm sorry sir, you need to be twenty to enter the bar."

Nephrite stared at him for the barest second, and then walked away from the door, shewing the others away. "Only Kunzite is going to be old enough to get in there." His aggravation leaked into his voice. They had finally figured out a way to transform. Now they were dressed appropriately, not carrying weapons, and they were still denied.

Kunzite looked at the bar's door for a moment and then dismissed the idea of them all forcing their way in. _'We are supposed to be learning how to work in today's society. So, we need some place we can all get into. I wonder..'_

Catching everyone's attention, he directed them down the street. "The tea house is sure to let us all in, and it would be really nice to have a good cup of tea again."

The younger lords looked at each other, and then agreed with Kunzite. It would be nice.


	11. Memories of the past

Title: Memories of the past  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (visit)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts.

Memories of the past 

  
Nephrite walked down the road slowly. Looking around he caught glimpses of things he remembered, some of them he would rather forget. He was walking through the Juban district in hopes of finding the one person that he wanted to remember from his time in the Dark Kingdom. _'She won't know who I am. She has no reason to remember me at all. As far as Naru-chan is concerned, I'm dead.'_ He remembered dying in her arms, with her desperately trying to keep him alive. 

Nephrite stopped in front of a store window and seemed to stare at what was inside. His mind was floating in the past, drifting through all the memories he had of his time with her. Finally he pulled himself out of his memory and contemplated the future. _'I shouldn't try to visit her. This is a bad idea. We haven't even rejoined Endymion yet.'_ Even as he self-consciously brushed at his new dress slack and tugged at his pull-over shirt, he knew that he would still try.

Walking on, he mulled over his plan. He would stop at her mom's jewlery store, and get her to help him determine the type of stone that he was in his neclace. He ight even see about the cost of a new setting for it. All the while he would flirt lightly with her. Then, if she was receptive, he would invite her out. A smile crossed his face. He couldn't imagine her saying no.

Nephrite's steps quickened as he approached the Crown diner and arcade. The shop was not much further. As he passed the Crown's window, he spotted Naru out of the corner of his eye. He stopped short, and then entered the diner. She was sitting with friends, so he couldn't approach her. Picking a booth close by, he watched her for a moment. Then, closing his eyes, he let her voice soak back into him, dredging up more memories, but these were happy ones. Both of them walking in the park, sharing ice cream, and other simple things. Suddenly, he was jarred out of his peaceful thoughts. Naru had just linked her name with another man's. Someone called Umino. Her tone and her statement said she care about him, and implied that they were already dating.

Shaken, Nephrite slowly left the diner. He walked back to the train station. The closer he got, the faster he walked. Naru's statement still rang in his ears. "Umino and I went to the movies last night, and he took me out for dinner." Nephrite couldn't remember what the girls sitting with her replied..

Slumping down in the seat, he tried not to think about what everyone else would say. They had told him not to go. _'And I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't visit her. Then."_


	12. The final test

Title: The final test  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (ceremony: day 14)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

The final test

  
Jadeite looked down at the closed test on his desk. This would mark the end of their schooling. All they had to do was pass this exam, and they will pass high school. It had been hard getting to this point. The trek began when they had tried to sign their contract with Mr. Yuuki's amusement park. It was then that they had realized that they didn't remember how to read or write in Japanese. _'When we were with dark kingdom, that information was there in our head, but it faded when we were separated.'_

Nephrite came up with the idea that they suffered from amnesia. He said that they could remember all their stage stuff, but their personal life was lost. Mr. Yuuki accepted that.

_'I still think he had to be desperate to fill in the sword demonstration show. I don't really think he bought our excuse at all.'_ Jadeite looked at the final exam again. _'But he did put us into the amusement park's school.'_ They had started at first grade, but quickly moved up. The teacher finally took to teaching them after normal school hours. _' He said it was because we already knew the information. That we only had to be reminded of it. Little did he know of all the hard studying, and extra hours we put in just to get ahead.'_

Glancing around the small room, Jadeite spotted Kunzite in the front row. The girl that was sitting right behind him looked scared. _'Yeah, Kunzite can be scary when he is concentrating hard.'_ A glance at both Nephrite and Zoisite showed that they were just as focused, and the kids around them were acting just as scared. He quickly looked over at the kids near him. None of them looked nervous at all. _'I must not be scary enough.'_

"Okay, are all your pencils sharp?" The teacher's voice cut through Jadeite's musings. He looked down at the two pencils sitting on his desk. They were both pointy, and had good erasers. "Begin!"

Jadeite opened his book and began the test.

It had taken a couple of weeks to get the scores back, but they were now sitting on the table, waiting to be opened.

"If we passed, we can finally take up our position. We will be done. All of our requirements will have been fulfilled." Nephrite picked his up as he spoke. "So lets open them and see what it says."

The envelope slowly opened, the paper rattling. Slowly drawing out the single sheet of paper, Nephrite scanned it. Then he read it more carefully, and finally he creased his brow as he tried to understand what it was saying. The other three opened theirs while waiting on Nephrite to tell them if he passed. Once they saw their score sheet they understood his puzzlement. The page was covered in numbers, charts and statistics. Puzzling their way through the information they almost didn't hear Nephrite's exclamation. "I passed!"

But they did hear it. "Where do you see that?"

Nephrite showed them where it was on their paper. "We all passed!" Studying the graphs and statistics determined that not only had they passed, but they had done so with honors.

Kunzite felt as if a small weight was taken from him. They had all passed. He didn't have to worry anymore about comforting anyone who didn't. Now all they had to do was get through that ceremony the teacher told them about. It was called a graduation. _'I wonder if it would be okay to wear my sword?'_


	13. One more delay

Title: One more delay  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (delay)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime (beginning of Stars manga version)  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

One more delay

  
Kunzite forced himself to contain his frustration. If he lost it, then the other three certainly would. He glared out the taxi window at the traffic jam that was delaying them from reaching Mamoru in time to see him off. He wasn't even sure if his prince even knew they were awake. They had encountered so many delays getting prepared to take back up their positions. Now that they were ready, they heard that he was flying to America.

_'No more! We have to see him. We have to let him know that we are here for him.'_ Kunzite twisted a rueful smile on to his face. _'But we still won't be with him. None of us can follow him to America.'_ That was yet another delay in their plans.

Nephrite gave small frustrated sigh. Kunzite noticed that he too was glaring at the traffic in front of them. Nephrite felt the weight of Kunzite's gaze. Giving a half grin, he gestured out the window. "Everything is against us." Jadeite and Ziosite nodded in agreement.

Jadeite continued the conversation. "First we get out late." They all remembered Mr. Yuuki asking them to do one show that morning. They were supposed to be off, but another group of performers caught the flu and were unable to go on stage. So, everyone was pitching in to help. "And now we're stuck."

Zoisite stared wistfully at the people walking on the side walk. "Even the pedestrians are going faster than we are."

Kunzite cast a glance at the cab driver, but he was obviously used to hearing the same or worse from his passengers. When they finally made it to the airport, Kunzite made sure to tip the driver well. He did find the shortest and quickest way there.

They all rushed into the airport, trying to determine what terminal Mamoru's plan was leaving from. Finally Nephrite spotted the flight number in the list, and they dashed off. The closer the got to the terminal, the more Kunzite was filled with dread. All around him he was sensing dark, negative energy. And it was strongest in the direction they were going. One glance at the others told him that they sensed it, too. They kept speeding up, until they were running full tilt.

Once inside the terminal, they started scanning the crowds for Mamoru. Kunzite gave up finding him in the crush, and started trying to find the focus point for the negative energy that was now permeating the area.

Finding it, he pointed in the direction. "There!" All of them headed the direction Kunzite had picked. As they broke through the crowd, they saw Mamoru in front of them talking to Usagi. Suddenly the negative energy coalesced and pierced through their prince, shattering him. Then a golden lady was standing there taunting Usagi. Even though he wasn't transformed, Kunzite raised his hands to attack, but in an instant she was gone. A numbness settled over them like a fog. They were too late.

The four Lords stood there long after everyone else had gone, staring at the dust that was left on the ground. The entire time Kunzite heard an inane lone thought in the back of his mind. _'One more delay... that is what this is... just one more delay.'_


	14. Acceptance

Title: Acceptance  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Shitennou (kneel)  
Genre: General/Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime (end of Stars)  
Rating: T

Takeuchi Naoko had the wonderful imagination to create these gentlemen and their companions. I've just decided to borrow their look alike doubles and give them scripts. 

Acceptance 

  
The four lords looked at each other. No one had to say it. Each of them knew it, felt it deep in their bones. He was back, and it was time to take up their posts. Finally, they were capable of guarding their prince. Closing their eyes, they tried to pin-point his exact location. As one their eyes flew open and they started rushing towards Juban park. Once there, they stared at the scene in front of them. Floating in the air was the Prince and the Princess surrounded by all the sailor senshi of the Solar system.

Kunzite's eyes locked onto Mamoru. _'He is alive. They are all alive. I'm sure _she_ did it all too. Some how the Princess of the Moon has saved our planet and our Prince again._ His eyes followed them as they floated down to the ground. As he watched, the Princess' wings folded about her, and changed into a long, white dress.

When the Mamoru's feet touched the ground, the four lords approached their prince. In unison they sank to one knee, and in a hopeful voice they greeted him. "Your majesty."

Mamoru looked at them in amazement. He started towards them when he heard Mercury's, Mars', Jupiter's, and Venus' voice echo the shitennou's greeting. Looking at them, he saw that they too were kneeling in a semi-circle but near Usagi. He raised his gaze in time to see the last four senshi fall to their knees as well, but their circle was surrounding everyone else. Standing in the center of the circles, Mamoru and Usagi felt the peace and happiness coming from everyone of their combined courts. Everyone was finally together. Mamoru finally felt the balance that he had been missing.

Smiling he looked at his four friends. He could see the peace and happiness in their faces, but also the uncertainty behind their eyes. Gesturing for them to stand, he let his smile broaden as he approached them.

Slowly Kunzite stood up. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw the others standing as well. Then he focused on Mamoru. There in his prince's eyes, Kunzite could see acceptance and a true welcome shining out at them. _'We are finally home.'_


End file.
